


Crouching Wolf, Roaring Dragon

by Tommykaine



Series: The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard, Consensual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Slash, Power Bottom, Sequel, Size Difference, Smut, Switching, Torture, Yakuza, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Mashiro, the bodyguard of the son of a Yakuza boss, is kidnapped by a rival gang after he unknowingly attacked the son of their boss.This time, it's up to the young master to come save him before it's too late.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681648
Kudos: 27
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Crouching Wolf, Roaring Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermes_Zeppeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/gifts).



> Sequel to "The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon", this story was written as a gift for my girlfriend and as an entry for a writing challenge.
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

Mashiro woke up with a splitting headache.

That was the very first thing he noticed. The second one was that he could not see anything, because he was blindfolded. Then, as he tried to pull it off of his face, he realized his hands were tied up behind his back, and as he tried to struggle free he also figured out that they were blocked around a wooden pole, trapping him there. He could get up, with some difficulty, but that did not change his situation by much.

Sitting back down, he tried to focus despite the pain and remember what had happened to him before then.

He'd been walking outside, alone, doing a quick commission for Aoi. A matter of a few minutes.

He remembered walking out of the convenience store and then... nothing.

Mashiro grimaced. From the way his head throbbed in pain, he could imagine someone had hit him and knocked him out cold, then brought him to wherever he was currently stuck.

It had been quite dark and he'd been in a hurry, probably why he hadn't noticed the attacker.

 _What a lousy bodyguard_ , he thought, cursing himself for his carelessness.

At least it had not happened while Aoi was with him. Then again, he would never have let his guard down in that case.

Maybe the thing was, he never thought he would be the one to get attacked. Much less kidnapped. Yet that was exactly what happened.

He kept his ears pricked up, trying to catch any sound in his surroundings. He thought he could hear someone talking, but it was too far and too muffled for him to understand who it might have been or what was being said.

Finally, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and then of a door sliding open.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?".

The voice... it was kind of familiar, but Mashiro wasn't entirely sure of who it belonged to. It sounded like an old man.

"The loyal dog of the Tatsu-gumi, Mochizuki Mashiro", the man continued, walking closer to him.

Even if he could not see him, Mashiro lifted his head and turned it towards him.

"Who are you?".

The man chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure you remember me. And if not, you must remember my son, Hikaru. I certainly hope that you do, after all it was you who sent him to the hospital three months ago."

Mashiro stiffened. Suddenly he remember that night, he remembered the tall yankee that had attacked Aoi. Even after all that time, he still felt the anger boiling inside him as he thought back to that bastard.

Now he knew who that man was. Tachibana Akimitsu, the boss of the Kin-Tora Kai clan. So the man who attacked Aoi had been one of his sons. He had not known that, nor had he known that he'd ended up in the hospital. Though it was not that surprising, considering how badly he'd beat him up. He had assumed he was a small fry but clearly he had been wrong, although he knew he was not the heir of the clan since that would be Tachibana Haruki.

"I would say that I am sorry for your son, but it was him who attacked the young master first", Mashiro said, keeping his tone firm. He was afraid, of course he was afraid, but he was not going to let it show. Nor was he going to beg for forgiveness, especially when he believed he had not been in the wrong.

"Your dedication to your task is quite moving. Had you not been so overzealous, I might have been able to forgive you, maybe even to admire you a little. But my Hikaru spent three months in a coma because of you. He will need plastic surgery for his face, and new teeth. So, because of that, I will have to break the fingers of the hand than hurt him, and the face of the man whom that hand belongs to".

Tachibana then pulled his blindfold off and backhanded him harshly. Even if he was an old man, it was strong enough to forcefully turn Mashiro's head and leave a lasting, stinging pain on his cheek.

Mashiro looked up at him. Tachibana was crouching in front of him, his scarred face twisted into a sneer. Unlike his son, he was always seen wearing formal clothing and that was no exception. His red necktie stood out against the black suit, his thinning black hair slicked back with gel. He was smoking a cigarette, and he inhaled the smoke deeply before blowing it in Mashiro's face.

"If you injure me, there will be repercussions", Mashiro warned him, his thoughts immediately going to Aoi.

If Aoi were to learn he'd been kidnapped...

Mashiro's heart raced. The last thing he wanted was for the young master to get involved and possibly become the next target of Tachibana's personal vendetta. Not to mention, he worried of what the younger man might do. Somehow, his impulsive streak seemed to come out in full force around him.

And Mashiro was so weak around him. Too weak to keep refusing him, even if it had supposed to have been 'just that one time'. Too weak to insist that the boss would have his head. Too weak to refuse to go out in the middle of the night to buy condoms because Aoi had rushed to his place and demanded to immediately have sex.

Tachibana only laughed in response, then he grasped on his hair and pulled back, ripping some of it from its roots.

"It's about time we sent a clear message to your clan. They've been overstepping for far too long. Maybe this will teach them to respect us again". He took a deep drag out of the cigarette, blowing the smoke in the younger man's face again before pressing the incandescent tip against his neck, just below his ear.

Mashiro clenched his teeth, still he was unable to hold back the scream of pain that rose to his lips as the burning cigarette sizzled against his skin. The smell of burning flesh coupled with the intense pain and his persistent headache was making him feel nauseous.

Tachibana then stood up and walked away, opening the door.

A small group of men walked inside the room, and Mashiro's blood ran cold. He recognized them from that night. The lackeys of that bastard he beat up. He could see their murderous intent from their eyes, and in that moment he knew he would not survive this.

He breathed in deeply. He knew that moment would come. It was the nature of their way of life. Still, that did not mean he was ready, nor that he wasn't afraid.

"Make sure he suffers. Break all of his fingers and his face, but not so much that they will not recognize him. And then, dispose of him somewhere where they will find him".

The group of men chuckled darkly.

"Sure thing, boss".

"He will pay for what he did to Hikaru-sama".

"Nobody touches the Tachibana family!".

Tachibana glanced back towards Mashiro, lifting his hand and closing his last three fingers, pointing his index towards him.

"Goodbye, Mochizuki Mashiro", he told him, spreading his fingers again and waving, before turning around and walking away, sliding the door close.

The lackeys chuckled and walked up towards him. Despite knowing it would be useless, Mashiro forced himself to get up and stand proudly. He was not going to die kneeling if he could help it, and he certainly was not going to beg for mercy.

"Oi, you bastard! Remember my face?", one of them asked.

"How could I forget such an ugly mug?", Mashiro snapped back, grinning when he saw him turn livid. He did not regret it even when the nearest man punched his face hard enough to make the back of his head hit the wooden pole he was tied up to, making him see stars.

"So you like to joke, huh? Let's see you laughing after this", the man he insulted said, taking out a pair of pliers.

He walked up behind him, grasping on his right hand. Mashiro tried to pull free, to twist his body around the pillar, but another man punched his stomach hard enough to make him want to throw up. He managed to catch it in his throat but he still retched.

"Which hand did you use to hit Hikaru-sama? Was it the left or the right one? Huh?", the man behind him asked, clasping his pinky finger between the pincers of the plier and squeezing down.

Mashiro didn't answer, still panting and reeling from the previous hit.

"Know what, I think I will break _all_ of your fingers just to be sure", the man threatened, leaning forward to growl it right against his ear.

Mashiro braced himself for the pain, clenching his teeth.

There was a snapping sound as his bone was broken, then the pain exploded and rushed up his arm like an electric current. Mashiro grunted and groaned but did not scream, tensing up as he felt another finger being grasped by the metal tool.

"Nine more to go!", the man announced, before sharply twisting his ringfingers until the bone snapped. "Well, eight now".

Mashiro trembled but did not look down, his eyes narrowed towards the men that kept circling him and taunting him. He was sweating and barely holding back his tears. He did not want to give them the satisfaction to see him cry, but the pain was just too great.

Another finger, and Mashiro hit his head against the wood, biting his lips to muffle a loud howl of pain.

"Seven... six... aaand five". The man laughed as he completed the first half of his task, before grasping on his massacred hand.

This time, Mashiro screamed out loud. Even when it was let go, his whole right hand was throbbing in pain, and Mashiro knew it was just the beginning.

"I'll take care of your other one later. Speaking of ugly mugs, instead...".

Another man approached. He was holding a tanto sword, and he grasped on his hair to pull it back.

"Let's see... should we cut off your nose?", the man taunted him, pressing the blade against its bridge until a droplet of blood trickled out, flowing down along its side and reaching his lips. "Or maybe we should take out your eye?". The blade was shifted, its sharp tip less than an inch away from his eyeball.

Mashiro held his breath. He did not dare to move nor to say anything. He knew it would not change anything.

There was a sharp pain and he hissed. His eyes had not been touched, but the blade had opened a long, deep cut from his cheek down to his chin.

"Ops, my hand slipped!", the man joked, pressing a finger against the cut and chuckling as Mashiro groaned in pain. "Now, let's try again...".

The man prepared to strike, and Mashiro held back from closing his eyes, facing the bastard and staring him down with a firm expression.

Then, just as he thought he was going to lose his eye, the man stopped and turned around.

All of the men seemed distracted by something.

Mashiro pricked up his ears. There was a commotion outside. Loud voices, running, something crashing loudly.

"What the-".

Something crashed against the door, ripping it open. Some _one_ , as it turned out, the already-unconscious man collapsing against the floor.

The men gasped and unsheathed their swords.

"Oi! Who's there?!".

The top of the door was sliced open, and a familiar figure stepped in, walking over the unconscious man and glaring daggers at the remaining ones. His eyes were blazing with anger, his beautiful face stained with blood and twisted in a mask of rage. The katana he wielded was already dripping more of the red liquid, and even knowing he was on his side Mashiro couldn't help but feel a cold shiver run down his spine.

"You, spineless little ants", Aoi hissed, raising his sword and moving in closer. "Get on your knees and beg for your life".

The men seemed to hesitate, but then the one that broke his fingers broke into a loud yell.

"You bastard!"

He rushed forward, knife in hand, and Aoi did not hesitate. The blade cut the man's leg as he ducked and swished it downwards, causing his enemy to fall down as the blood spurted copious.

"I said" - he pressed his blade against the man's neck - "on your knees".

The remaining ones roared in anger, rushing to help their companion.

Mashiro felt his stomach clench.

"Aoi, watch out!"

The younger man moved fast and gracefully, almost as if he was dancing. His blade sliced the belly of one of his attackers, opened a deep cut in the leg of another, and cut off the hand of the next one that tried to attack him with his own blade.

The injured men retreated backwards, while the last standing one was glancing back and forth between Aoi and his companions, his face pale and his grip tight as he raised his tanto sword. He was the same one who had threatened to cut Mashiro's face, and his blade was still stained with his blood. Something that Aoi did not fail to notice, his eyes narrowing and his grip tightening until his knuckles paled.

"Kneel. This is your last chance".

The man spat towards him, hitting his shoe.

" _You_ fucking kneel, bitch!".

They moved almost at the same time, their swords clashing, then they attacked again and again.

Mashiro watched in both fear and awe, his stomach clenching every time his tormentor seemed to have the best of Aoi. He wanted to tell him to be careful and to encourage him, but he worried he might disrupt his concentration and cause him to be injured. He gasped out loud when the man managed to open a cut on Aoi's arm, but that only seemed to fuel the younger man's fury.

A few moments later, Aoi's hand grasped on the man's wrist deflecting his next hit, and his sword sank into his chest. He didn't let go of his arm, not even when the other lost his footing and fell against him, impaling himself on his sword.

"See?", Aoi hissed against his ear, a cruel joy twisting his features as he lowered the man's body. "You will kneel after all". Then, he pressed his foot against his shoulder and pulled his sword out, turning towards the others as he raised it.

"If _any_ of you vermins tries to get up again, I will cut _all_ of your throats", he threatened, waving it in their general direction. Then, he picked up the tanto sword from the floor and slowly walked behind Mashiro, cutting off the ropes that held him in place and waiting for him to free himself while he kept his eyes on the injured men around them.

"Aoi... what are you doing here?", Mashiro asked as soon as he pulled his hands free, his broken fingers bent in all directions. Aoi's expression darkened once he saw it.

"Who did that?", he growled. "Which one of you bastards did it?!".

Mashiro looked at the men, immediately recognizing the one that had broken his fingers.

"Young master, you already took his hand", he pointed out.

Aoi glanced down at the severed appendage. He then walked up to it and stomped on it with his heel. The man cried out loud as if he could still feel the pain, and Aoi glared at him.

"Silence! Be grateful I will spare your life... this time".

Aoi grasped on Mashiro's uninjured hand, pulling him towards the tattered door and stepping over the unconscious man once again.

Mashiro hurried to follow him, even if he had a million of questions he would have wanted to ask him first. Still, he knew it was not wise to stay there for long, so they would have to wait.

As they rushed outside, he already got one of his answers as he saw Soichiro and Kentaro beat up more members of the opposing clan. So Aoi had not been reckless enough to rush there alone, that was already a huge consolation. Although the fact that he had come there at all still was a shock to Mashiro, even if a part of him couldn't help but feel glad.

Once they made it through the main exit, Soichiro and Kentaro regrouped with them together with a few other of their men. Aoi and Mashiro were nearly thrown inside of a car which sped up and roared off in the distance, allowing both men to sigh in relief.

"How in the hell did you know?", Mashiro finally asked.

"I put a tracker on your phone", was Aoi's reply. "Figured one day you'd get yourself in trouble. You really should be more careful, my father will lose his shit when he finds out _I_ had to save your ass."

Mashiro looked away, feeling humiliated.

"I'm sorry."

Aoi then leaned in closer, whispering against his ear.

"Were you really _so_ eager to have my cock again that you didn't pay attention to anything else? I shouldn't have waited so long...".

Mashiro turned bright red and stiffened, glancing nervously towards the two men sitting in the front seats. Thankfully they hadn't seemed to notice anything.

Aoi smirked at him, though his smile fell when his eyes stopped on the cut on his face.

"I should have killed them all", he growled.

That expression really did not suit his face. Mashiro knew he was passionate and fiery, but he had never seen him lose his head like that before. He had never seen Aoi kill a man, and he worried that once the anger subsided the full awareness of the act would finally weight down on him.

"You saved my life. There is no need for vengeance", Mashiro told him. "My wounds will heal. I will have one more scar, but it will remind me to be more careful. It will remind me of what you did for me today".

He frowned as he thought back to Tachibana.

"The man that attacked us back then, his name was Tachibana Hikaru. His father had me taken there because of what I did to him. And now, he might want revenge on you too".

Aoi scoffed.

"Let them try. They will learn what happens when you cross the Tatsu-gumi".

He was still holding his katana. He only seemed to remember about it then, as he wiped it clean with his sleeve and put it back in its sheath.

"Let's get back home now. You need medical attention". Aoi turned towards the man in the passenger seat, leaning forward to speak to him. "Tanaka-san, call the doctor and tell him to wait us there"

"Yes, young master".

  
  


  
  


Later that day, Aoi insisted for Mashiro to stay at his place and did not want to listen to reason when the older man weakly tried to argue against it.

"Leave you alone? With that hand in those conditions? I bet you can't even prepare your own futon alone".

Mashiro did not insist, both because he had to admit he was right and because he knew how stubborn the young master was so it would be a fruitless attempt. Plus, he did feel better at the thought that Aoi would be there with him, at least if someone came for him he would be there even if he wasn't really in the state to protect him.

Then again, after what he saw, a part of him wondered if Aoi really still needed his protection.

"I've made dinner. The doctor said you shouldn't take the medicine on an empty stomach".

Aoi fussed over him for the entire evening, and even insisted on feeding him after Mashiro spilled half of of his rice by attempting to use chopsticks with his left hand. It was kind of embarrassing but he had to admit, he didn't hate it.

As he watched him wash the dishes in his apron, Mashiro found himself thinking that he was acting kind of like a wife taking care of a sick husband, which was kind of a comical image but also...

 _"Would you like a massage, darling?",_ he imagined Aoi telling him, wearing nothing underneath that apron. He almost choked on his tea.

"What's wrong?". Aoi immediately rushed to his side, and Mashiro tried to stop coughing so that he could answer.

"I-I'm fine! It's fine! I, uhhh... burned my tongue with the tea", he lied, not wanting to let him know the sort of thoughts he was having.

Aoi huffed and took the teacup from his hands, blowing on it a few times before giving it back.

"See? You're completely useless without me", he scolded him, poking at the non-injured side of his face. Then, his eyes moved down and he grinned.

Mashiro followed his gaze, and almost spilled his tea on his trousers as he realized he had gotten hard.

"Mmh, I bet you won't be able to jerk off for a while", Aoi told him in a mischievous tone, crawling towards him, while Mashiro quickly drank another sip of tea before putting it down to the side so that he could not spill it.

"Young master, I don't think that's - ah!". He gasped again when Aoi's hand reached for his crotch, grasping on his semi erection from above the fabric.

"You know, I had waited all night for you to get back. I was almost starting to think you ran off somewhere to avoid me", the younger man told him with a small pout, his hands moving to open the clasp of his belt before unzipping the front of his trousers. "And then, when you still didn't come back I started to get worried."

Aoi leaned down as he pulled his cock free, stroking it with one hand and staring at it intensely, as if he was studying its shape.

"You haven't gotten someone else to take care of it instead of me, have you?", he asked, leaning in closer and _licking_ on it, starting from the base and moving upwards.

"Ah! I-I haven't!".

Mashiro couldn't think straight, he wanted to push him away and yet he also wanted to grasp on his hair and get him to take it into his mouth. He could not believe his young master was actually servicing him like that, it seemed wrong to allow him to perform such an act, but even as his left hand moved down to grasp on his hair he could not bring himself to pull him off. Instead, his fingers slipped through his silky black hair, long enough to go past his ears but not enough to touch his shoulders.

"Young master..."

"I told you to call me Aoi. At least while we're doing this". The younger man squeezed down on his cock as if to punish him, but not hard enough to seriously hurt him.

Mashiro moaned out loud as Aoi finally closed his mouth on the tip and started sucking on it, moving his tongue in circles and teasing his slit. He called out his name as Aoi started bobbing his head up and down, all while sucking and using his tongue.

Even through the pleasure, Mashiro couldn't help but think that the other man was good, _too_ good, surely that was not his first time doing that sort of thing. And the thought of his young master kneeling down and taking the cock of another man in his mouth was driving him crazy, his hand grasping down on his hair almost painfully.

Aoi did not seem to mind, in fact he took even more of his cock in his mouth, although he struggled to take more than the first half. Mashiro held back the crazy urge to push him down, to force him to take the whole thing, wanting to be the first one to claim his throat.

Yet again, he found himself thinking that his desire towards Aoi was dangerous. It made him think things that should not have crossed his mind, it made him want him all for himself and himself alone when he knew he had no right to claim him nor would it be reasonable to try.

He knew that Aoi wanted him, but he didn't know how he truly felt towards him. If it was just lust, or something more.

Did he want him at his side forever, watching over him, taking care of him and thinking of nobody else but him? Did he go mad at the thought that someone else had touched his skin, heard those obscene moans, watched his face in the throes of ecstasy?

Aoi then let go of his cock, and Mashiro reluctantly forced himself to loosen his grasp.

The younger man then sat up and kissed him, pulling back before Mashiro could deepen the kiss and grinning as he saw his frustrated expression.

"Wait for me", he told him, before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Mashiro looked at his back as he went by, his ass conveniently almost at the same height as his face. He was so hard it was almost painful, and he was not sure of what the other had in mind. He couldn't really move around too much in his conditions, so he wasn't sure if going all the way would be a good idea - as much as he would have loved to.

He took another sip of tea and sighed. Aoi was going to be the death of him, whether because his boss would eventually find out and ask for his head or because he was going to drive him crazy and cause him to do something careless again. He really needed to pull himself together, for his own sake and for the sake of his young master.

Just as he was thinking that, Aoi walked back in the room and strode up to him, completely naked. Mashiro spilled half of his tea on his shirt.

Aoi chuckled before pushing him down, moving away the pillow he was sitting on so that he could put it underneath his head. He was holding a small bottle of lube, which he squirted on Mashiro's cock. The older man gasped from the sudden cold sensation, the slimy fluid sliding along his length.

"So I was thinking, you should just lie back and let me take care of it", Aoi said, wrapping his fingers around his cock and spreading the lube all over it, his hand easily sliding along it thanks to the slippery lotion.

Mashiro was panting and moaning already, and it was a good thing his injured arm was blocked against his chest so that he could not instinctively grasp on his arm to try and get it to move faster.

But, rather than speeding up, Aoi stopped as soon as the fluid had coated the entire length, then he went to sit on Mashiro's lap so that his hard length was pressed between his ass cheeks.

Mashiro groaned in frustration, much to Aoi's amusement.

"Did you really want to finish off in my hand?", he asked, slowly lifting his lips as he grasped on his cock, angling it against his entrance.

Only then did the older man realize his intentions, and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Wai- AH!".

His length slowly sank inside the other's smaller body, inch after inch, and by the time his entire cock had been swallowed by it Mashiro was left staring up at him, speechless. It was the first time he'd been inside Aoi even if he'd imagined it many times, but he hadn't believed it would ever happen. Somehow it felt even more wrong than the other way around, like he _really_ crossed a line he shouldn't have.

"The condoms...", he moaned, realizing that they were doing it raw.

"I know you haven't fucked around since we started doing it", Aoi replied, then he slowly started to move his hips.

"But you-". Mashiro couldn't stop himself in time. He could see the surprise on Aoi's face, before he glared down at him. Mashiro almost thought he would get up and walk away, maybe after kicking him out, but instead he slammed his hips down and pulled on one of his nipples, pinching it harshly enough to make him yelp out loud.

"I haven't done it either, you idiot!", Aoi snapped at him, blushing slightly. "I've only ever sucked off a boy at my dojo when I was younger, and we jerked each other off a couple times, but I never went all the way with anyone... only with you".

Mashiro looked at him in surprise. "But... it went in so easily?"

Aoi's face turned a deeper shade of red as he looked away.

"I've played with my ass before... and I've used toys", he grumbled, then he started moving his hips. "Now shut up and let me do this, it's already plenty embarrassing like this!".

Mashiro wouldn't have been able to ask anything else anyway, the rapidly rising pleasure was already fogging up his brain and the discovery that he really had been Aoi's first made his heart beat fast.

He did not last long, it felt too good and Aoi was moving too fast, panting and moaning even louder than when he was the one fucking him. Wanting to cum with him, Mashiro brought his left hand on Aoi's cock and stroked it at the same pace, feeling a rush of satisfaction when the younger man started moving even faster, grasping on Mashiro's body and slamming his ass down so fast that it made a slapping noise as it hit his loins.

"Aoi!", he cried out when he felt his orgasm draw nearer. "Almost... there..."

"Me too", the younger male replied, his hips shaking faster and faster until he arched up and cried out loud in pleasure, his ass squeezing down on Mashiro's cock as if he was trying to milk it, his own semen spurting out all over the older man's stomach.

Mashiro came a few moments later, throwing his head back and groaning loudly, filling him up with his cum.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, catching their breath, then Aoi finally lifted his ass and let Mashiro's softening cock slide out of his body, letting himself fall down on the floor next to him.

"You really are an idiot", Aoi told him, curling up close to his body and placing his arm on his chest, careful not to touch his injured hand. "Do you think I would be sleeping around when I have you?".

Mashiro's other hand went to stroke his hair. He felt a bit guilty for his initial assumptions.

"I'm only your bodyguard, so I thought-"

"That's not all you are to me", Aoi interrupted him, huffing loudly. "Am I only a job to you?".

"Of course not!".

"Good". Aoi held him tighter. "I will not forgive you if you cheat on me".

"It won't happen", Mashiro assured him, and Aoi sighed.

"I know", he said, his tone lighter. "Now shut up and let me hold you for a while."

Mashiro glanced at him, watching him close his eyes as he rested his head against his chest, and he smiled.

Even if he knew he shouldn't be, he was happy to know he meant more to Aoi that he ever should have.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
